Other Side Of The Petal
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Oneshot. An alternate ending to episode 8, in which Oscar speaks to Andre about her dreams and seeing her life flash before her eyes. "Perhaps I truly spotted Death for a split second, but I'm still in this world." Implied OscarAndre, dedicated to Xirysa.


_**Other Side Of The Petal  
**__Rose of Versailles ONESHOT  
Implied pairing of AndreOscar_

**Inspiration: Episode 8 of the anime (Oscar In My Heart)  
Dedication: Xirysa (since it's thanks to her I've become so attached to RoV)  
PS: Xirysa, multiple thanks again! Hopefully, I did this well enough to make your day for a third time in a row. :D**

_**&-&-&-&**_

_Does one's life truly flash before their eyes just before one dies?_

Nanny, Fersen and Father had finally left, leaving Oscar and Andre by themselves. Oscar was warned not to overexert herself in case the wound opened up again.

How she loathed the idea, but an injury that serious would likely defect her duties as the guard to Lady Antoinette. Even Her Highness herself would force her to stay in bed.

Who would have thought a small branch would have been capable of this much damage?

Oscar quickly shut the image out of her head. Instead, she focused more on Andre. Oh Andre...her dear childhood friend, the brother she never had, the closest person to her heart. It nearly tore her heart in half when she heard he was to be executed. It made her truly realize just how special he was to her.

She could see he was so deep in thought. What could he be thinking right now?

"Andre."

"Ahhh!" Oscar's voice shattered his thoughts. He realized she was staring at him and quickly shielded his eyes from her. His eyes were still filled with tears from the recollection of Oscar's actions. Tears he did not want her to see.

"Andre...I think I was close to dying moments ago," Oscar said, looking at her wounded arm.

"Why do you say that?" Andre didn't try to conceal the shock in his voice.

"I saw my childhood flash before me. Have you heard tales about people seeing their life flash before their eyes just before Death takes them?" Oscar asked. She didn't wait for an answer. "I saw everything in my childhood...our first swordfight with Father's family treasure swords. I heard your voice calling out to me just before I had awoken. I thought it was a long off memory, but..."

"But?" Andre was interested now.

"But hearing your voice made me open my eyes," Oscar admitted.

There was a sudden silence between the two friends. Andre was still trying to sort his thoughts out from Oscar's words and his own desicion to offer his life to her one day.

"Andre."

"Y-Yes?"

Oscar offered a slight smile, the rare kind only he was allowed to see.

"What do you suppose it felt like? Perhaps I truly spotted Death for a split second, but I'm still in this world."

"Are you...asking my opinion?" Andre asked and Oscar nodded. "I suppose...even for you, it must have been frightening. No one likes to die, after all."

Oscar fell silent, taking in his words. He was right; it _was _rather frightening. To close your eyes and never open them...an endless slumber, so dark and cold...

Something so barren was not something God himself could have constructed. Perhaps He was more merciful in Death.

Oscar hoped it would not be something she would experience for a long time. Her or Andre.

Andre had other ideas. Oscar's actions have left him indebted to her. And Andre believed such a deep debt could only be paid with his life.

He only hoped he had the opportunity to give his life for this wonderful woman. And soon.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**Moses, this piece isn't the best of my works. x.x I think it's because it's past two AM and I'm sleep deprived. **

**Also, I'd like to note I'm only on episode twelve, so I'm not fully used to the personalities of the characters. I REALLY tried my hardest on this with what mediocre knowledge I have so far, so be gentle when reviewing.**

**The title of this...I guess it came from the fact that Oscar is, metaphorically speaking, a rose and looking on the other side of a petal is like looking on the other side of life, aka looking at death. I don't know. I'm sleepy. x.x**

**Xirysa, I hope you enjoyed it. (:**

**-CeleBaby20**

**Edit: Fixed a slight typo. Thanks, Kitten Kisses. :)  
**


End file.
